1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee mill for pulverizing by the revolution of a cutter, coffee beans held in a mill casing. More particularly, it relates to a coffee mill for removing waste components of coffee beans during the pulverizing of the coffee beans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to use freshly ground coffee powder in order to extract liquid coffee. It is indispensable to remove waste components which are useless for the taste of coffee from the coffee powder in order to further improve the taste. Especially, skin slivers and fine fragments produced by the pulverization of the coffee beans deteriorate the taste of the coffee liquid. Some coffee shops remove the skin slivers and the fine fragments to extract high quality liquid coffee.
In a coffee mill for domestic use, however, the coffee beans are pulverized in a way such that the skins sliver and the fine fragments are included in the coffee powder. It is quite difficult to separate them after the pulverization process.